


Distraction

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: A casual breakfast between the two of you turns X-rated when Tony can’t keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Distraction

“You know, it takes a certain level of culinary skill to make toaster waffles worth my _very_ valuable time,” Tony joked casually from across the breakfast bar, popping a chunk of banana into his mouth with a teasing smile. He picked up his coffee, raising it to you in a mock toast. “But you’ve pulled it off, sweetheart.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” you replied with a good-natured eyeroll. “But I know you’re just saying it because I whipped Kahlua into the cream.”

“It’s also in the coffee,” he said with a grin, finishing his off as you laughed. He turned to pick up the pot from the coffee maker and wiggled the Kahlua bottle as he refilled both your cups. “Can I tempt you?”

“It’s eight thirty in the morning, honey.” you pointed out, opening your calendar on the tablet in front of you to go through the day’s schedule for the two of you.

Tony leaned forward to pour the liqueur into your mug. “Oh, please. You have nowhere to be.” You looked up at him at that, and he stole a quick kiss from you as you did. You smiled into it, his lips warm and syrup-sweet against yours. He bumped his nose against yours as he spoke again before pulling away. “There’s barely any alcohol in it, anyway.”

“Good point.” you said as you took a sip, the liquid pleasantly warm in your chest. “But you’re a bad influence, Tony Stark.”

“Oh, famously so.” He grinned widely at you, stealing the last bite of your breakfast. “But who could blame me for wanting to corrupt you when you look like that?”

“They’re my pajamas, Tone.” you pointed out in amusement, your cheeks warming. You were dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and an open-sided tank top that hung loose around your frame. You hadn’t bothered to put on a bra before letting Tony drag you downstairs for food, the naked curve of your breasts visible each time you raised an arm or leaned forward in your seat.

“They’re downright sinful.” he informed you, eyes flickering downward appreciatively. His lips curled in a smirk as he did, and you shook your head at him as you stood.

“For a super genius, you’re so easily distracted.” you teased, setting your coffee cup down and collecting the plates and cutlery. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as you passed him, smiling to yourself when he turned his head automatically in an effort to capture your lips again.

“It comes with the territory.”

“Sure it does.” You pushed in the plug and squeezed in dish soap as you let the water run. “You’re supposed to be in a meeting with SHIELD in a couple of hours to discuss the new satellites, Mr. Stark. You should probably shower.”

You stiffened slightly as you felt him step up behind you, relaxing into him as his body pressed against yours almost suggestively. You felt one hand skim down the length of your arm before he took sudden hold of your waist, trapping you between himself and the sink. Your lips curved in a soft smile, teeth catching your bottom lip as you felt him press a kiss to your hair.

“Tony?”

His fingers tickled your cheek as he tucked your hair carefully behind your ear, baring your neck to his lips. He brushed a kiss against your throat softly, a teasing pressure that had butterflies fluttering through your stomach. “Hmm?”

“You’re supposed to be showering.”

“Am I?” Tony spoke casually in your ear, and the tenor of his voice sent shivers down your spine. His teeth grazed your earlobe, his fingertips trailing up to your waist. They passed the low hanging side of your shirt to tease the bare skin just below the curve of your breast.

“You’ve got a meeting.”

“Do I?”

“It’s in the calendar,” you said, hands tightening on the edge of the sink. You stared down at the bubbles as if the sight would help you ignore the way his touch made you feel, your eyes closing as his hand slid further into your shirt, spreading possessively over your stomach and tugging you further back against him. His lips continued their slow journey over your neck and down to your shoulder, his teeth grazing playfully at the curve where they met.

“What is?”

You rolled your eyes, sighing exasperatedly as you turned to face him. His hands returned to your waist, his thumb brushing against your bare skin as he leaned in to kiss your jaw. You kept your eyes trained on the ceiling, determined not to be distracted even as you felt him sling his hips into yours teasingly. “Tony.”

He kissed your cheek before moving back to look you in the eye. His smile was cocky, his brown eyes dark with alight with possibility. “Yes, dear?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

He smirked, leaning back in to ghost his lips over the edge of your jaw. He bit down lightly on your ear lobe, lips brushing against your skin as he spoke. “ **I’m sorry, but it’s very hard to focus when you’re dressed like that**.”

You chuckled, finally pressing your lips against his. You could feel his grin, and you slid your arms up over his chest to wrap them around his neck. You could feel the edge of the counter pressing into the small of your back, cool compared to the heat of his body.

Kissing Tony like this always felt like the first time, your whole body alight with those tingling, intoxicating sparks that made you feel like you were falling in love all over again. His hands tightened on your waist, and you broke the kiss only when you began to feel light-headed.

“Like I said; easily distracted.” you said with a smile, smoothing a hand over his cheek affectionately before turning around and returning to your task. Tony chuckled, low in his throat, stepping up against you once more. “I’m handling utensils here, Tone.”

“It’s a butter knife, sweetheart.” Tony said softly as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. He eased the knife gently from your hand and set it aside. His lips returned to their previous trek down the side of your throat, his teeth grazing against your pulse point. “I don’t think we’re at risk of any serious damage.”

Your eyes closed as you felt his fingertips ghost up the back of your thighs to the hem of your shorts; you tried in vain to keep your breathing steady as he tugged them to the side and slid his fingers against you. You abandoned the dishes once more, your breath catching and your fingers gripping tightly at the edge sink as he bit down on your neck and found your clit with his talented hand.

You bit down on your lip, a whimper catching in your throat as he rolled his fingers over your clit, and you could feel him smile against your shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was husky, a reminder of dark bedrooms and silken sheets. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. It’d be a tragedy not to let those cute little moans out for everyone to hear.”

“That’s…” your head fell back against his shoulder, his breath hot against your throat. His free hand traced patterns along your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “That’s what I’m worried about. Tony, anyone could walk in here…”

“That’s half the fun…” he murmured in your ear, squeezing your clit once before withdrawing his hand. You released a shuddering breath as you felt his cock instead, pushing back into him as he slid it between your legs. Each thrust brushed against your clit, your thighs tightening reflexively.

“What do you think they’d do, if they saw you come undone like this? If they walked in here right now?” he asked, slowly pressing himself into you. You moaned brokenly as he did, knuckles white on the counter’s edge as you felt every inch of him fill you. You cursed under your breath as he began to fuck you slowly, his hands on your hips. “Barton… or Banner… or Rogers?”

He caught your earlobe between his teeth, one hand slipping into your shorts to find your clit again. You jerked against him, and you could feel his voice rumble in his chest, his body flush against yours. “Do you think we could make the Captain blush?”

“ _Fuck, Tony…_ ” you moaned loudly, turning your head and arching back to kiss him. His lips met yours hungrily, his hips pounding against your ass and his fingers circling your clit. His tongue was in your mouth, his stubble scratching at your chin and his other hand tight on your hip. He pushed your shirt up, groping roughly at your breast, your nipple hard under his palm.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it?” he whispered, bending you further over the sink. The new angle brought him deeper inside you, and you arched your back at the feel of it, your breathing ragged. Tony slipped his hand under your shirt, running his hand up your back. “To think of them, watching me fuck you…”

You spoke through gritted teeth, his name barely more than a whine as you reached back to grip at his hip. You urged him harder against you, the steam from the sink catching in your throat and lungs. It was like a new kind of breath-play, and it made your head spin deliciously. “Tony, I’m— _god,_ I love you.”

You felt him lean over you to press a kiss to your shoulder. “I love you, too.”

He kissed your spine. “I love...”

Another pressed lower, his hands tightening on your hips. “…every…”

Tony thrust hard into you, his breath fanning against your neck. “….filthy… sinful…”

His hands moved under your shirt to your waist, his grip so hard you were sure it’d bruise. “…perfect inch of you.”

You cried out as you came, the sound echoing obnoxiously off the kitchen tile and joining the sound of his body meeting yours and the almost animalistic grunts Tony made with each thrust. The sound was like a drug, each hit leaving you craving for more. You slung your hips back into his even as you shook with sensation, eliciting a throaty groan from the man behind you.

His face was pressed to your back, his teeth catching in the thin material of your shirt and his goatee scratching at you through the cloth. He grabbed at your shoulder and you turned your head, catching his thumb in your mouth. The bite had his hips stuttering against yours, the laugh he gave was almost delirious. “God, you feel good.”

“You need to…” you squeezed your eyes shut as another wave hit you, struggling to steady your breathing. A shudder wracked through your body, and Tony cursed as you tightened around him. “We’re gonna get caught, Tone…”

“Stop tempting me,” he muttered against you before straightening, thrusting himself into you brutally. You lost all pretense at remaining quiet, the two of you releasing moans and curses as he drove you both to climax. You came as he did, your knees banging against the cupboards under the counter as he practically collapsed against you. He exhaled a giddy laugh, kissing your shoulder again before he straightened and tucked himself back into his sweats.

Tony took your hand, lifting it and spinning you around like you were dancing. You giggled, falling against him and grinning as he leaned down to kiss you. You bunched your hands in his shirt as he did, leaning into him. You could feel him adjust your shirt back over your chest, feel your thighs slick with the both of you. He brushed hair behind your ear, dropping another kiss on the tip of your nose as you finally parted.

“Well, clearly Kahlua is something you should never drink in public.” he teased casually as he went to pick up his now-cool coffee. “Adverse side-effects, questionable choices…”

You smacked him in the arm with a laugh. “You’re an ass.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I love you, though.”

He broke into a grin, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

“You better.” you told him, kissing his jaw. “Because now I’m all sticky and sweaty and it’s all your fault.”

“Ooh, well that sounds just…” he abandoned his coffee once more, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Like something we have to do again, right now, if possible. You said something about a shower?”

“I _said_ you have a meeting with SHIELD you’re supposed to be getting ready for.”

“I’ll have JARVIS push it,” he shrugged, wetting his lips with his tongue. You could already see mischief in his eyes again. “I’m going to need you showered, naked and back in my bed in twenty minutes.”

“Bad. Influence.”

He smacked you on the ass as you broke away from him. “You better hurry up. I’ve got a schedule to keep.”

“You just said—”

“Not that schedule.” he told you with a wink and a wave of his hand. “This one’s a whole lot more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the smut! This wasn't the kink I intended with this prompt, but I guess I had my planned poly!tony x reader series on the mind and well, here we are. This may become the prelude to that series once I get it off the ground.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
